Mutagen Man Unleashed
Mutagen Man Unleashed is the 30th episode of the series and the 4th episode of the Second Season. It aired on November 9th 2013. "He...will be UNLEASHED!" Official Description Donatello experiments with Mutagen in an attempt to find a cure for April's mutated father. But one of his experiments goes wrong and Timothy is accidently unleashed in the city. Plot The episode starts off with Mikey showing his brothers a brand new show, SRMFF (which is similar to Space Heroes), which he found tapes of in a dumpster. The others initially complain about how bad the quality is, but then, after a few seconds, they are all addicted to it, like Mikey is with comics. Donnie leaves to his lab after watching a scene where a male character is rudely turned down by a girl that he likes. Donnie talks about April in front of the mutated Timothy, while trying to create an antidote from the mutagen. However, he fails and instead, the solution ends up getting frozen. He vows to create a cure in order to win April back, but, as soon as Donnie leaves to think about this endeavor, Timothy's tongue ventures out of his containment tank and he sucks up half of a canister of Mutagen, before giving an evil glare. Meanwhile, at Roosevelt High School, April vows to start fresh with her life and forget about everything that has happened to her recently. However, she is then knocked down by a hockey puck and comes face to face with Casey Jones, who tries to put April in the wrong by telling her that she shouldn't have blocked his puck. Right away, April doesn't like him because of his clumsiness, but Casey calmly asks her to help him study Trigonometry, as he's been failing and could get kicked off of his hockey team. April agrees to help him and they set up their first session in the park, but April tells him not to be late. Later, on a rooftop that night, Mikey comes across a lone pizza box with one slice left inside. At first, he's suspicous of it, but he then decides to eat it. Unbeknownst to him, three figures are snopping around behind him and, before Mikey can make a move, he's tackled by his brothers. Leo tells Mikey that they are practicing camouflage and misdirection. Mikey is about to reply, but his brothers vanish again and Raph suddenly attacks Mikey again, who yells that stealth attacks are lame. While the others are busy doing their own thing, Donnie goes to the park, knowing that April studies there for school by herself. However, he finds her and a boy teenager (Casey) there, swinging and talking. He suddenly becomes jealous and thinks that they are on a date, especially because Casey reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. Then, Donnie tries to get closer, but falls into a dumpster, startling the two. Back at the lair, he vents his jealousy of April "seeing" Casey, while also installing a voice box for Timothy. Timothy tells him that he also likes April, but Donnie is too upset about what he saw to pay any attention to him. At that moment, Splinter calls him into the Dojo, which allows Timothy to start drinking the whole canister of Mutagen that Donnie left out. Splinter decides to teach Donnie to enjoy falling down, which confuses him. After Splinter knocks Donnie to the floor a few times, Splinter tells him that the point of the exercise is that no one can be forced to like something. Of course, Donnie realizes that he means that he can't force April to like him. Unbeknownst to either of them, Timothy has formed sludgy legs and arms because of the Mutagen he drank and he breaks free to look for April on the surface. He tries to get someone to help him find her, but everyone is clearly terrified of him. The Turtles head out in search of Timothy, while Donnie tells his brothers about everything that happened, including that the fact that he has been following April and found out that she's been 'dating' with some one. They stop and split up into two teams, one (Leo and Donnie) going to the park and the other (Raph and Mikey) going to April's apartment. However, they miss her as she walks home with Casey. At that moment, Timothy finds April, but Casey tries to fight him off with a lead pipe. He maneges to hold his grond for a few seconds before, getting knocked out and April takes over the fight. Timothy tries to talk to her, but she continues to attack him as Casey jumps back in, only to be kicked out again. Timothy tries to grab April as she cowers in fear. Just then, Casey rides up on his bike and speeds out of the alley with Timothy close behind. Casey manages to send him into a truck as they escape. Timothy tries to pursue them, but the Turtles find and fight him. Mikey gives the young mutant his new name "Mutagen Man". Before he can kill Raph, Leo steps in and frees him by cullting of one of Mutagen Man's hands. Donnie stops Leo before he can do any more damage and explains that Timothy wants to help them. However, he tells them that he wants April to be his friend and he doesn't want to help the Turtles. Just then, the gut mutant powers down and the turtles succeed in getting him in the Shellraiser. On the way back to the lair, Raph asks why they're bringing Mutagen Man back. In addition to saying Mutagen Man wanted a friend because of how he spoke about April, Donnie says that maybe his DNA can help him create an antidote. During the conversation, though, he drinks two more canisters of mutagen and busts out of the Shellraiser, looking for April The Turtles prepare to split up again, but Donnie tells them that he knows where Timothy is going: April's apartment. At the apartment, Casey is carefully scanning the area for any more mutants. Before she goes inside, Casey talks about when their next "date" should be. At that moment, Mutagen Man prepares to go after April, but the Turtles show up and Leo tells them to keep him in the alley to prevent Casey from seeing him. April notices the fight and tries to keep him from walking towards the Turtles. She looks in the alley and thinks that they were responsible for the attack. The Turtles barely fend Mutagen Man off, but Donnie comes up with a plan to use stealth to distract him. Donnie comes back with a canister filled with the freezing solution. Timothy quickly chugs the solution and suddenly freezes. The others root for the success, but Donnie sadly looks over the frozen mutant vowing to cure him someday. Back at the lair, the Turtles are watching SRMFF while Donnie sits away from the TV, mourning the loss of Timothy and April. Splinter shows up and tells him that while April chooses to stay away from the Turtles, there is hope that they will reconcile eventually. Donnie watches as the female character from before kisses the nerdy kid, restoring his optimism. Splinter's Wisdom *''"You can not make someone like something."'' Character Debutes *Casey Jones Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Casey Jones. *April returns in this episode. *This is the first episode that Mutagen Man was on the surface. *April's Tessen reappears. *This is the 6th episode that focuses on Donnie. *We see Roosevelt High School in action for the first time, but makes its second appearance in the series. *This is the first time Space Heroes is mentioned but not seen. *We also see "Second Time Around" when Casey is walking April to her apartment. *It may be possible that when the Turtles were trying to get Mutagen Man away from Casey, while he and April were having a conversation about their next "date", April was trying to get Casey to not look at Mutagen Man, which may mean that she is helping the Turtles (even though she doesn't realize and doesn't care about that). *In the opening scene, The Turtles watch a show called SRMMF V, a parody/reference of 1980s anime such as ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe ''(aka Go-Lion) and the bad dubbing of anime from that era. **The mecha of the five heroes loosely resembles Voltes V from the anime of the same name, and the team's speech patterns resembles that of the Power Rangers. Their ridiculously long team name is a reference to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, a show, executive producer Ciro Nieli previously worked on. Gallery Casey kick.png N,.png Nik.png N k-.png Jj.png Inh.png M-m-man.png Mmmanu.jpg 1463674 538229026265557 1987414467 n.jpg|Some of Donnie's pictures in his lab. Tim vs. April.jpg|It's high noon somewhere Keep away from me!.jpg|Back off, Gruesome! Cute Donnie.jpg|Cutie pie Casey and April.jpg|Hhmmmm... Timothy lurking behind the alley.jpg|Lurk Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2013